Roxxon Energy Corporation
Roxxon Energy Corporation (often shorted to Roxxon), formerly known as Roxxon Oil Company, is a massive petroleum industrial corporation that appears as a villainous faction in the Marvel Comics. Overview Founded by Alexander Lukin and Hugh Jones, Roxxon's purpose was to create a world energy monopoly via eradicating any private or governmental competition: by default, this made Roxxon a type of terrorist group as well since they were willing to take on entire governments in order to pursue their dreams of world domination. Their actions has put them into conflict with various superheroes including Iron Man, Captain America and Thor. Alternate Versions Amalgam Comics Roxxon exists in the Amalgam universe and is similar to the main Roxxon. 2099 Comics Roxxon is still going strong in the alternate future of 2099 and is one of the major corporations. Transformers UK Roxxon exists in the Transformers 120185 reality. Professor Peter Anthony Morris was working for them in Oregon where he came up with the theory that the Transformers were controlled by oil tycoon G.B. Blackrock. He accidentally kills a Roxxon security guard. Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel version of the Roxxon Corporation is responsible for various immoral activities and is led by Roxxon Corporation's heir Donald Roxxon who is inept at what the Roxxon Corporation does. Members Executives *August D'Angelo *Douglas Bravner *Jonas Hal *Dario Agger *Samuel Higgins *Carrington Pax *Huck Petrie *Benedict Pierce *Mike Tappan *Terence Gerard *Michael Brady Staffs *Bill *Dr. Bob *Carson *Chester *Chief Compton *Larry Curtiss *Davis *Delvecchio *Jim Dworman *Gail *Gordon *Grist *Jake *Joe *Juan *Ms. Loring *Missy *Patrick Nestor *Dr. Malachi Oz *Riki *Cindy Shelton *Raymond Sikorski *Miss Simpkins *Jillan Woods *Chief Wyngard *Michael Thomas *Alvie Walton Mercenaries *Assault & Battery *Anton Aubuisson *Mycroft *Smokescreen *Voice *Thomas Agar *Arthur Dearborn (Sunturion) Operatives *Cypress *Dogs of War **Afghan **Bulldog **Doberman **Greyhound **Labrador **Mastiff **Rottweiler **Shepherd **Wolfhound *Manticore *John Quartermaster *S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Mandroids In other media Television *In the Iron Man: Armored Adventures episode "Line of Fire", it is mentioned by Justin Hammer's Hammer Multinational company owns Roxxon Oil Refinery. Marvel Cinematic Universe Films *The Roxxon logo and corporate headquarters appear briefly in the background of the 2008 Iron Man film during the climactic fight scene. *In Iron Man 2, one of the cars at the Monaco Grand Prix is sponsored by Roxxon. *''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'', a Marvel One-Shot from the Captain America: The First Avenger Blu-ray, takes place at a Roxxon Gas Station. *In Iron Man 3, "the Mandarin" revealed that Roxxon's Norco tanker was responsible for an oil spill and that no "fat cat" was held responsible despite President Matthew Ellis' possible efforts, he explained this while executing Roxxon accountant Thomas Richards on live national television. The film's climax also has Roxxon's impounded Norco tanker to which Aldrich Killian had held Ellis in the Iron Patriot armor for an execution around the Roxxon tanker before being stopped by Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes. Television *Roxxon has made recurring appearances in the ABC TV series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Roxxon later appeared in both seasons of Marvel's Agent Carter, and also made the live-action debut of its founder Hugh Jones. *Roxxon is alluded in the Netflix series, Marvel's Daredevil, where it is also revealed that they are in association with the Hand. *Roxxon was mentioned in Marvel's Iron Fist. *A logo of Roxxon appeared in the Hulu series, Marvel's Runaways Season 2 episode "Past Life". *Roxxon made a full appearance as the main antagonistic faction in the first season of the Freeform TV series, Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. The company was behind a gulf platform that exploded and gave the titular characters their powers. The gulf was also ran by Peter Scarborough, who incriminated Dagger's father for the incident to try and avoid losing profit and gaining a bad reputation. Video games *The Roxxon building appears in the background of the 2000 Spider-Man video game. *The Roxxon building appears in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. One of its buildings is shown to be near Stark Tower. *The Roxxon Corporation appears in the Iron Man 2 video game. They are shown working with General Valentin Shatalov who is allied with Kearson DeWitt and A.I.M.. *The Roxxon Corporation is featured in the Earth-616 levels of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. They are shown to own a quarry where Spider-Man fights Sandman. A poster for Roxxon Energy Corporation is shown on a building near a construction site when Spider-Man fights Juggernaut and Silver Sable's Wild Pack. *The Roxxon Corporation is mentioned in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Gallery Roxxon Corporation MAA.jpg|Roxxon Corporation in Marvel's Avengers Assemble Roxxon.jpg Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Organizations Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Captain America Villains Category:Polluters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Hulk Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Iron Fist Villains Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:Ant-Man Villains